


Come Morning Light

by Lesassypotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Complete, Ending up to interpretation for every reader, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/confort, Karasuno family with honorary members from other teams, M/M, Nuclear Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Survival, War Crimes, lots of kouhai/senpai support
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesassypotato/pseuds/Lesassypotato
Summary: Todo en la vida vendrá y se irá. La gente y los lugares van a ir y venir. Las cartas repartidas por el destino no se pueden prever. La seguridad es obsoleta. Cuando una explosión nuclear en la isla de Japón destruye a todas las familias y sueños dentro de su radio, todo lo que queda después es reconstruir algo -cualquier cosa- de los escombros. Espalda con espalda, de corazón a corazón, es un largo camino para los niños que han visto caer sus vidas en llamas. Pero una vez en la cima, para aquellos que lo han logrado, no queda nada más que admirar la vista.En el que todos los aspectos de su futuro son inciertos, excepto por el hecho de que la unidad siempre los llevará a casa.





	1. Media Noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkbaitSekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/gifts).
  * A translation of [Come Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308) by [SharkbaitSekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki). 



> Hola chicos! Soy yo de nuevo y esta vez voy con una nueva historia (Irresponsable, lo se U.U). Peeeero, está vez si me esforzaré lo más que pueda en subir nuevos capítuos a tiempo. Ahora si, vamos con los anuncios importantes.
> 
> 1.- Este fanfic no me pertenece en lo absoluto, fe completamente creado por SharkbaitSekki quien es un/a increíble autor/a.  
> 2.- Lo único que me pertenece en completo es la traducción de esta historia.  
> 3.- Si quieren ir a la historia original, pueden entrar a este link (https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308/chapters/5969798) y si quieren ir al perfil de SharkbaitSekki, pueden hacerlo con este link (https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki)  
> 4.- El anime y los personajes en los que esta historia está inspirada no nos pertenecen, todo ese crédito va a Haruichi Furudate
> 
> ADVENTENCIAS:  
> Este fanfic contiene escenas como violencia explícita, muerte de personajes, sangre, y otras cosas que aunque no sean visualmente gráficas, pueden no ser apropiadas para personas muy sensibles. Se recomienda tener precaución, lo digo enserio.
> 
> Bien, eso fue todo, espero que disfuten este fanfic tanto como yo lo disfruté.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"_

Pero el atardecer era de un violento carmesí, el sol escondido detrás de el humo invadiendo el cielo. Si cerrár ahora sus ojos, perdería la única luz que le quedába en este mundo que Dios ha abandonado.

_"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now"_

Quería creerle. Presionó su oreja contra la puerta cerrada, aferrandose desesperadamente a cada plalabra que caía gentilmente de sus labios, su dulce voz entonando una canción para calmar a la puequeña del cuarto. Quería creerle por que no ya no había nada más en que creer.

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"_

Se alejó de la puerta, se deslizó por la pared y abrazó sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su cara entre ellas hasta que fuegos artificiales explotaron detrás de sus párpados. En el cuarto, su madre tarareaba, y el llanto de su hermana por fin había cesado.

Él también quería llorar. Quería ser sostenido y dormirse al son de la cálida voz de su madre. Incluso si temblaba minuciosamente, oncluso cuando élesuchosu supiro y el rechinar de la cama cuando se levantó para irse, incluso cuando abrió la puerta y miró hacia abajo, su mirada hundida cayendo en su recioso e inocente hijo acurruado contra la pared, e incluso cuando ella se sentó al lado de él y lo tomó en sus brazos, no quería nada más que escucharla decir que estaría bién.

"Al llegar la luz del día" le aseguó su madre en un susúrro, sus palabras cayendo una onza de convicción lejos de seruna promesa.

Y más que nada, Hinata se dió cuenta que quería creerle.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Hinata se levantó con un fuerte sonido resonando en la distancia. Aún somnoliento, se incorporó en su cama y volteó hacia la ventana, una tenue luz flitrandoce por las cortinas.

Algo se revolvió dentro de él que o hizo salir de la cama, y tambalearze hasta la ventana, incŕedulo. La luz del día. Su madre lo había prometido.

Hinata abrió las cortinas, y el aire salió volando fuera de su cuerpo como si una explosión hubiera sacudido todo su sistema.

La noche estába iluminada por el fuego en la distancia. En frente de sus propios ojos, al sonar otra explosión, ahora más cerca, otra pira se encendió espontaneamente. Y otra vez, ahora mucho más cerca, reconoció la estación de tren ahora en llamas, cegandolo momentariamente. Se cubrió los ojos, su arganta estába seca, y sus oidos captaron el sonido de un motor por encíma de él.

Oh.

Y se sintió extrañamente en paz.

El siguiente sonido resonante, lo suficientemente cerca para hacer simbrar su cabeza, precedió a la luz en una fracción de segundo. Y Honata observó en fascinación mórbida cómo el vecindario explotába, la luz cegadora aercnadose para acabarlo a él también.

Se quedó mirando cómo el ardiente infierno consumía todo, casi no sintió el calor extrellandose contra la ventaa y quebrandola, casi no se sintió a sí mismo siendo empujado y chocar con algo sólido, casi no escuchó los gritos dentro y fuera de la casa, casi no escuchó su propia casa rechinar y romperse y colapsar, casi no se sintió a sí mismo cayendo, y cerró sus ojos.

Tal vez nunca más vería la luz del día, pero al menos por ahora, estába a salvo.

...-...-...-..-...-...-...

La luz del día se reflejaba en su cabello, grasoso y sucio y enmarañado con polvo y sangre y tierra, y aún así se sentía extraño sentir el calor del sol acariciando sus mejillas. No había un solo sonido, ni siquiera el sonido de voces, sólo el reconfortante crepitar del fuego en algún lugar cera de él. Por un momento, Hinata ni siquiera se sentía vivo.

Y entonces, había dolor. Incluso antes de que su vision se iluminara por completo, su mundo entero se volvió rojo por el dolor.Y sentía un peso en el pecho, y los sollozos que querían arranarse de su boca se quedaron atrapados de bajo de lo que él sospechaba era una viga de madera

Hinata gimió, finalemente aumulando fuerzas para mirar a su alrededor. Llacía incómodo sobre un monton de escombros, piedras y madera encajandose dolorosamente en su espalda. No podía ver nada más allá de su pecho, la viga bloqueába su visión. Intetnó mover sus brazos, y soltó un leve grito cuando dolór se disparó por su columna por el movimiento. Afortunadamente, nada parecía estar roto. Y algo lo estába, Hinata estába demaciado confundido para notarlo.

La sangre en sus manos resbalaba cuando intentaba quitarse la viga de encima. Era gruesa y pesada, y después d emuchos intentos, Hinata queria rendirse. Pero entonces, si se rendía... no estaría a salvo. Su madre se lo habí prometido...

Su madre... Natsu...

"¿Mamá?" dijo débilmente, luchando para liberarse. La viga crujió, y una pequeña esperanza se formó dentro de él. Aguantando la respiración, empujó con fuerza, sus brazos tesandose dolorosamente hasta que alzó la viga un solo centímetro, y eso fue suficiente. Hinata se dezlizó con cuidado de debajo de la viga, los escombros lastimando su espalda a más no poder, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo que tomaba manener la viga encíma de él hasta que su cabeza estuviera fuera del camino. Y entonces la soltó, y la viga cayó al suelo con un suave golpe en la tierra. Una nube de polvo entró en los ojos de Hinata, y tosió, lastimando sus costillas. Se dedicó un momento de descanso, esperando que se disipara el polvo, y se sentó.

En su mayoría, estába cortado y magullado, con dolor por todas partes, y finalmente respiró tan hondo como sus adoloridos pulmones le permitieran, dandose cuenta de que la eploción debió lanzarlo bajo su escriorio o su cama, y los muebles habían tomádo la mayoría del golpe hasta que cedieron y atraparon a Hinata bajo la viga.

Pero entonces, ¿Que había de su familia?

"¿Mamá?" llamó suavemente, temblando mientras intentába levantarse. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero cuando lo logró, se aferró a una tubería cercana que sobresalía del suelo para apoyarse, tambaleándose en su lugar "¿Natsu?"

Pero nadie respondió. Sólo el crepitar del fuego.

Hinata miró asu alrededor, y no supo cómo reaccionar ante la vista de todo su vecindario aplastado, pilas de escombros en llamas marcando lugares donde vidas habían sido construidas durante años. Todo se había ido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en el literal calor del momento. Había desaparecido.

Y entonces, lo vió.

Un parche de crema entre las cenizas de lo quedába de su hogar.

Y oró con fervor sin precedentes que fueran los restos del sofá de la sala de estar atrapado entre los escombros. Un pedazo de azulejo, o la porcelana de la bañera o cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos la extrañamente intacta muñeca y la mano y los dedos sobresaliendo por debajo de una pila de escombros humeantes, con uñas tan impecablemente manicuradas y floja y sin vida y la piel tan suave, incluso en la muerte.

Hinata lo sabía por que acarició la mano, la sostuvó reverentemente entre sus propias manos callosas y mugrientas, se acercó para colcoar la palma cobre su mejilla y se estremeció por lo fría que se sentía sobre su piel febríl. La caricia de una madre nunca fallaba en reconfortar a la mente perturbada.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba entre el polvo lotando en el aire, atravesando el humo de las llamas que habían calcinado tantas vidas.

Y Hinata gritó.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Más tarde, llamaron a este evento "Lo Cuarenta Fuegos Artificiales", un nombre enfermamente lúdico para una noche enfermamente trágica noche. Cuarenta pueblos y ciudades de Japón, incluyendo la capital, aprentemente elegidas al azar, habían sido reducidas a escombros en una sola nohe, y millones de personas habían sido asesinadas en cuestión de unas cuantas horas. En los días siguientes, más de la mitad de las docenas de millones de heridos murieron también, por efectos secundarios de la exploción, fala de recursos, y destrucción de su entorno. Ayuda fue enviada desde otros países pero el gobierno estába tan desarrado que asi nada de los recursos donados fue usado.

Y entre los apagones a nivel nacional, el éxodo masivo hacia las zonas rurales y otros países, la lucha por el poder entre el gobierno y el ejército, y por supuesto, la constante amenaza de más ataques por parte de los países enemigos, nadía se detenía a considerar la misería de los individuos que habían sobrevivido a todo esto.

Hinata se quedó tres días entre los escombros de su hogar. Tres días, se recostó junto a la tumba prematura de su madre y su hermana y miró al cielo, escuchó el silencio de su desolado entorno y respiró como si fuera lo único que sabía hacer. Ocasionalmente, parpadeaba, pero sin importar que hora del día fuera, ya nunca más percía que había luz.

En el segundo día, finalmente llovió, apagando las llamas que disminuian en intensidad, y llevandose todo el sonido del entorno de Hinata. Era extraño que el chico de pelo naranja, roto y forzado a arrodillarse, había simplemente observado cómo los cielos ahogaban los pesares de la tierra, y entonces abrió su boca, como por un simple reflejo para mantenerse vivo. Las gotas de lluvia sucias y llenas de amoníaco calmaron su garganta arañada mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo y lo mantenían vivo por otro día.

Hinata siguió mirando y se preguntó por qué seguía intentando.

En el tercer día, Hinata se despertó con el primer ruido que había escuchado desde que llovió. ERa el sonido de motores de carro y puertas azotandose, e inmediatamente, sintió las extralas entidades invadir lo que había sido esencialmente una tuba y santuario para él dorante todo este tiempo. Y al igual que los instintos de supervivencia lo había hecho quitarse la viga de encíma, igual que la había hecho abrir la boca para tomar agua a pesar de no tener nada más por que vivír, ehora le dictaban que se quedara donde estába y no se moviera.

Los hombres tenían voces ásperas, tal vez de edad media, juzgando por el tono de su voz. O tal vez estába sedientos y cansados y muertos por dentro al igual que todos los demás, envejecidos más allá de sus años.

El pensar en hombres y mujeres jóvenes traía un estraño calor a la garganta de Hinata, e intentó no pensar en sus amigos. Sus amigos, que probablemente estában muertos también. ¿Por qué había sido él el único condenado a sobrevivir?

Cerró sus ojos y contuvo la respiración mientras algunos de los hombres pasaban por lo que una vez había sido su casa. Estában discutiendo algo y jurando, quejándose de la falta de recursos buenos para llevarse, y Hinata se dió cuenta que ya no había vida. No había más sociedades ni comunidades, solo remendos de bandas de cazadores luchando por suobrevivir hasta caer al suelo y morír. En cuestión de una sola noche, una nación endurecida y gloriosa había desaparecido, y su gente, o lo que fuera que quedaba de ella, había regresado a su estado salvaje.

En este punto ea matar o ser matado, y aún así, mientras las pisadas se alejaban de donde él estába, Hinata deseó poder tener el coraje de llamarlos de regreso y pedirles que pusieran una bala en su cabeza.

Pero no lo hizo. Su voz se quedo atrapada en su larínge mientras los motores de carro se escuchaban de nuevo, y lo vehículos se fueron. Estába ptra vez en silencio.

Pero se sentía mal. Después de casi tres días de mantenerse acostado y dejarse morír, se snetía incorecto simplemente quedare allí sin hacer nada. Hinata nuna había sido el tipo de darse por vencido, no antes, y no ahora.

Su madre hubiera querdio que viviera. Ella hubiera querido que él cumpliera la promesa que ella no pudo. Su mano, ahora pálida, azul, fría y rígidamente atrapada en los escombros como una derrotada bandera blanca era preueba que había dado todo por asegurar la seguridad de sus hijos. Y Hinata no podía faltarle al respeto a sus sacrificio de esa forma.

"Perdóname mamá, Natsu" susurró Hinata, su garganta seca y sus ojos hundidos mientras tomaba una bocada del olor de tierra mojada debajo de él por última vez antes de empezar su lenta asensión. Primero, se sentó, sus brazos temblorosos, y entonces empezo a levantarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su visión se volvía obscura, y cuando regresó a él, su perfiferia estába borrosa. Los brazos y piernas de Hinata temblaban con el abrumador peso de la promesa que cargaba en sus hombros, y tomó un tentativo paso hacia adelante.

El mundo no se acabo cuando se alejó de su vida rota. Así que dio un paso más, y otro, y paso al lado del comedor, rodeo una lampara rota de la sala de estar, trepó por un montón de piedras y vigas de madera y cuando finalmente estuo en la cima, miró hacia abajo po última vez.

La madre de su mano segui allí, y Hinata seguía vivo, y se sentía como si ella reconociera su coraje y lo despidiera hacia otra de sus maravillosas aventuras.

"Gracias" susurró Hinata, y arrancó sus ojos de la vista, dejando que la luz bañara su cuepo roto antes de bajar, en dirección a la calle.

Tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de morir.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Vivía en un área donde las colinas eran muy empinadas y numerosas, y su desnutrido, deshidratado, heríado, y debilitado cuerpo sólo podría hacer tanto. Fue lo suficientemente duertudo para encontra refugio dentro de una pequeña tienda de abarotes, y había tomado una bebída deportiva caliente que nadie había recogido antes. Paso la noche allí y salió nuevamente en la mañana, alegrado de poder dejar atras el desagradable olo del cuerpo en descomposición del anterio dueño.

Se escondía entre los callejones, congelandose ante el más mínimo sonido, pero afortunadamente no tuvo nigún encuentro cercano. Una vez, escuchó un carro por la calle y se apegó al suelo inmediatamente, y el carró lo pasó. Se quedó alló por veinte minutos, disfutando del frío pavimento bajo su cara caliente, preguntadose cómo sería descoponerse y morir allí, pero dejó de entretener sus fantasias y siguío adelante.

Llovío atra vez la noche siguiente, y Hinata la pasó acurrucado bajo el toldo agujerado de un puesto de frutas y vegetales ceca del cento del pueblo. Se acercaba cada día más a su objetivo, pero su cuerpo lo decepcionaba cada días más. Estába muy seguro de que sus cortadas estába todas infectadas y que tenía fiebre, yprobablemente tenía una concusión y las costillas agrietadas, si no es que rotas. Y más que nada, se sentía débil y mareado y listo para caer en cualquier momento y cerar sus ojos y nuca tener que volverse a levantar. Pero se levantó. En la madrugada del sexto dia, salió, convencido de que esta vez llegaría a su meta. Su paso era agonizantemente lento, y tuvo que detenerse muchas veces, y salir de su camino para buscar agua antes de que su cuerpo cediera por completo, pero para la tarde del sexto día desde que su vida se vino para abajo, Hinata finalmente vio a luz.

Acercandose al final de la calle estába su salvación y último lugar de descanso. El único lugar donde sabía que estaría a salvo y felĺiz, y el único lugar que lo calmaría y robaría sus preocupaciones y se llevaría su dolor mientras se recostaba y esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara. Un viento frío sopló, llevado consigo el olor de humo y muerte, y Hinata se estremeció, colocando la capucha de su sueter subre su cabello embarañado y acelerando su paso. No podía esperar a morir.

La peparatoria Karasuno estába ligeramente dañada, obscura y con las ventanas todas rotas, una parte se veía como si se hubiera incendiado antes de que la lluviera lo apagara. Se sentía raro y sin vida y aún así Hinata no podría pedir más. Rodeo la escuela, la vida volviendo a sus ojos cada vez más con cada paso tembloroso que tomaba en dirección al edificio detrás de esta, la familiar vista llenand su corazón de alivio y sus ojos de lágrimas.

Finalmente se sentía como si su viaje lo hubiera llevado a casa.

Añun así, todo pareció haberle sido arrebatado en un solo parpadear, como lo había echo la exploción aquella noche, por el simple inpcto de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. Y una parte de Hinata deseó, mientras chocaba con el suelo bruscmente, que esta vez, se quedaraí muerto.

Su visión nadaba y su voz escapó de él, el impacto lastimando sus costillas y dejandolo sin aliento. Ahora había alguine sobre de él, su cara oculta en la oscuridad, pero es bate de basebol era perfectamente visible. Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron minuciosamente, y se llenó de un repentino sentimiento de amargura. Se detenido justo antes de entrar por las puertas de su tumba ea demaciado cruel. Ya no quería hacer esto.

"...at...ng...ere..."

Hinata no había escuchado voces en tanto tiempo. Se preguntaba si aún recordaba como hablar. La voz interrogandolo sin compasión pertenecía al hoombre que ahra apuntaba su bat hacia su cara amenazantemente, y de alguna forma se sentía muy familiar, como un cálido abrazo.

Pero no habría un abrazo más cálido que el de la muerte en este punto, Hinata estába convencido de eso.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu proposito aquí? ¿Viniste a robarnos? Maldita sea, ¡contestame! Tú... No estás muerto, ¿verdad?" la voz preguntó continuamente, y Hinata pensó que tal vez podría satisfacer al hombre. Al menos uno de ellos se iría a dormir satisfecho hoy.  
"Yo..."

"¡Identificate!"

"Yo..." continuó Hinata, teniendo problemas al respirar "Yo... vine aquí para morir"

"¿Qué?" la voz se apartó y el bat se alejo de su cabeza "¿Qué carajo?"

Hinata quería reirse, pero no tenía la energía para hacerlo. Todo se había ido. Todo

"Oi, qué... ¿Quién eres?"

Hablia manos sobre él, pero a Hinata no le inportaba lo suficiente como para resistirse. Batallaron ligeramente con su capucha, intentando quitarsela, y Hinata no se quejo cuando en el acto la persona -tan, tan familiar, como el olor de hogar y el sentimiento de seguridad- jaló de su cabello.

Y hubo un grito.

"¡Hi-Hinata!"

Ese debió haber sido su nombre. Probablemente. ¿Este tipo lo conocía? El peli-naranja probablemente lo conocía, también. En algún lado. En las pofundidades de su mente eclipsada, probablemente lo conocía. Pero ahora...

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué hice? Oh Dios, aguanta, ¡Aguanta!"  
Ya no había punto en seguir aguantando, quería decir, sus párpados cayendo flojamente. Quería dormir y nunca más despertar.

"Maldta sea Hinata, ¡Abre los ojos! Oh diablos... ¡Tanaka! ¡Tanaka, necesito ayuda!" las manos lo voltearon boca arriba, y Hinata no respondió. Lentamente, se estába apagando, y sus párpados se cerraron sobre su vista nublada y perdida.

Una dra bofetada lo despertó, y Hinata miro de mala gana a la persona sobre él. Suaves, preciosos y grandes ojos marrones lo miraban, el resto de la cara oculta bajo la capucha de la otra persona, y Hinata se sintió relajado. Tal vez no reconocía a la persona arrodillada al lad de él, pero se alegraba de poder morir al lado de alguién a quien alguna vez había conocido.

"¡No cierres tus ojos! Hinata, por el amor de Dios, ¡Despierta! Despierta... estás a salvo ahora. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo..."

Su madre le había dicho eso. Tal vez no estába mintiendo. Ya no era de mañana, pero ahora el sol estába muriendo, y tal vez a esto se referia cuado le dijo que al final estaría sano y salvo.

"¡Noya! ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡Es Hinata! Está herido, ¡aydame a llevarlo adentro!"

"¡¿Qué?!" hubo pequeños movimientos y alguién comenzo a jalar de sus extremidades "Carajo, está hecho un desastre... Oh Dios, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"¡Llévalo adentro! ¡Ya!" respondió la primera voz, temblando. Una fue colocada sobre su frente repentinamente, fría y rrconfortante, y alejó todo su cabello sucio de sus ojos. "Hinata... vas a estar bién. Vamos a cuidar de tí"

Hinata parpadeó. Una vez. Dos. Nishinoya. Tanaka, Tres. Cuatro. Vivo. Cinco. Seis. Amigos. Familia. Siete. Ocho. Calor.

Cerró sus ojos.

"¡Hinata! ¡Shouyo! ¡No hagas esto! Shouyo, ¡despierta!"

Se durmió.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Era cruel que el ielo se viera como el gimnasio de Karasuno, pensó Hinata mientras habría sus ojos a un techo familiar. Ahora tendría que pasar toda la eternidad recordando la vida que tenia antes de morir. Tal vez había terminado en el infierno.

Lentamente, acomodandose, se sentó, hinalando profundamente para establizarse y recuperar su balance. No podía recordad cómo murió, o cuando pasó, pero definitivamente se había acabado, y Hinata podía descansar en paz.

Pero entonces... ¿Por que aún le dolía todo si estába muerto y descansando en el paraíso? ¿Y por qué estába bendado por todas partes? ¿No podía Dios simplemente chasquear los dedos y sanarlo?

"Esto apesta" resopló, cruzando los brazos, y mordiendose los labios para amortiguar un sonidito de dolor. Respiró agresivamente por su nariz hasta que la sensación se fue y cuidadosamente se giró para sentarse al borde de la cama. Entonces, se dió cuenta de que tenía un tubo saliendo de su nariz, y soltó un pequeó grito, tocandolo. Estába pegado a su nariz con cinta y no tenía idea de por que estába allí, pero supuso que preguntaría cuando alguien pasara por la habitación. Hasta entonces, tenía que saber qué estába pasando.

Las plantas de sus pies estában peladas y le dolían cuando intentaba levantarse, y sus rodillas se doblaban al principio, pero Hinata se estabilizo con ayuda de la cama y comenzó a tomar ligeros pasos al rededor de su pequeño cuarto. Aunque ese término fuera usado muy ligeramente.

En realidad, solo era un solo colchón montado en una base de metal, y una pequeña mesa de lado. Cortinas había sido puestas con tubos dividiendo el cuarto a la mitad mientras que las paredes del gimnasio hacían las esquinas donde estában colocadas las camas. Era una linda configuración de espacio y Hinat estñaba agradecido por el aislamiento.

Pero necesitaba saber qué estába pasando.

Tentativamente, tomó las cortinas y las abrió. Sus ojos inmediatamente calleron sobre la escena en frnte de él y se agrandaron.

Se paraba sobre el baclón que recorria tres de las paredes del gimnasio, mirando abajo hacia la cancha donde solía jugar voleibol con sus amigos. Sus manos apretaron el barandal para estabilizarse, un vertigo repentino apoderandose de su cuerpo, y sus rodillas se doblaron. Se sostuvo al barandal por su vida hasta poder aguantar nuevamente su propio peso.

El gymnasio estába casi vació, aunque había un pequeño acomodo al lado de la salida trasera del gimnasio que se veía como una estufa de campamento y algunas cubetas de agua. Platos de plastico estában amontonados en una mesa al lado, junto con otros utensilios de cocina y la configuración completa parecía una cocina improvisada, y una muy buena de hecho. Hinata se agachó un poco sobre el barandal -sus costillas le dolian inmensamente, pero no importaba- y vió una pequeña mesa con una laptop, algunos mapas y lo que parecía una radio de baterias sobre ella. Había un cofre al lado de esta y algunas sillas, y el número de papeles y plumas tirados por esa area la hacía ver como si fuera usada frecuentemente.

Giró su atención hacia la parte superior de la cancha y notó que se había convertido en algún tipo de dormitorio, por la mayor parte. Aluna veces separados por cajas de carton, cortinas o mesitas de noche, había futones, colchone y pilas de manta alineados contra la pared, algunos bien ordenados, y otros un completo desastre. Hinata soltó una risita a eso. Hacía que todo el acomodo se viera habitado, y extrañamente hogareño.

  
En el espacio central del balcon, donde estába parado, había una improvisada estación medica, por eso la cama aislada. Había un ecritorio con algunos papele y plumas sobre este, y un motón de equipo médico. Hinata podía ver guantes desechables, mascaras, bendas, solución antiséptica, y tal vez una jeringa o dos. Los demás probablemente estába dentro de las cajas de cartón bajo la mesa. Más lejos de allí, había un hielera azul, y al lad había una bolsas de supermercado rotaas que obviamente contenian comida.

El estómago de Hinata gruñó, y se propuso a tomar algo de comida.

"¿Eh...? ¡Hinata!"

Al sonido de su nombre siendo repentinamente gritado con tanta sorpresa, el adolescente se giró para mirar a la persona que lo había llamado, el movimiento haciendolo perder el equilibrio. Se tambaleó en sus pies, pero por suerte, había un agarre reconfortante sobre sus brazos ates de que pudiera caer al suelo.

"Hinata, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No estás lo suficientemente sano para estar de pie. Ve inmediatamente a tu cama, ¿vale?" le dijo gentilmente la persona, y una sonrisa enorme floreció en el rostro de Hinata.

Tal vez... tal vez estar vivo no era tan malo después de todo.

"Estoy tan felíz de verte de nuevo, Suga" sonrió, y puso sus brazos al rededor del de tercer año on pelo plateado. Y Suga rió y lo sostuvo, y Hinata rió y lloró, por que finalmente, finalmente, estába en casa.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Suga había aprendido enfermería, al parecer, en los seis días que el mundo se fue al infierno. Había tomado libros y practicamente transportado la enfermería de la escuela a su pequeña esquina en el gimnasio de Karasuno y había dado todo lo que tenía en aprender las habilidades necesarias para cuidar de su equipo. Para el alivio de Hinata, Suga le informó que la mayoria de los miembros del equipo se habían reunido y había durado por las buenas y las malas, estableciendose en el gimnasio para tratar de sobrevivir.

Pero entonces, aunque tenía mil y una preguntas que hacerle, Hinata había estado simplemente muy cansado y se retiró. Suga había entrado a su cuarto con un estetoscopio y un libro que se veía pesado, y había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por hacerle un chequeo completo de pies a cabeza siguiendo las instrucciones del libro. Entonces le dijo brevemente que le había hecho a Hinata, y que el tubo, que habían usado para alimentarlo con líquidos mientras estába inconciente, ya podía salir. A Hinata realmente no le fascinaba la idea de tener algo dentro de él que no necesitara estar allí, y acordó con Suga que deberían sacarlo.

Una vez que sacaron el tubo, Suga le dijo que era importante que tomara muchos líquidos para mejoar su estado de deshidratación y desnutrición. Si no podía mantener nada, tendría que recibir los fluidos po via intravenosa.

Pero entones, cuando Hinara miró sus brazos, ambos amolidos y con moretones que no creía haber tenido antes, amablemente rechazó la ofeta de Suga de intentr insertar un IV (Que obviamente había terminado muy bien las últimas... catorce veces que lo había intentado), y le prometió que comería. Mañana.

Suga le dijo que el equipo volvería de su redada diaria pronto para la cena, y que estarían felices de verlo, pero Hinata estába demaciado cansado como para mantenerse despierto. No es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero en algún punto, sus ojos se cerraron, y se había ido.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"¿Estás seguro de que va a estar bién?"

"Bueno, tú viste cómo encontramos a Tsukishima, y ahora ya está bien, ¿No es cierto?"

"P-pero su herídas están muy infectadas..."

"Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿vale?"

Manos y voes sacaron a Hinata de su sueño, y abrió sus ojos a la vista de Suga y Yamaguchi inclinados sobre él.

"Ah, ¡Estás despierto!" suspiro Yamaguchi, retrocediendo un poco antes de que una sonrisa cayera sobre sus labios. "Me alegro tanto..."

"Yamaguchi bendó tus heridas cuando llegaste aquí, ¿sabes?" sonrió Suga "Él es el único responsable"

"¿De hacerme ver como una momia?" Hinata soltó una risita, lastimando sus costillas. Hizo una mueca, y luego sonrió. "Gracias Yamaguchi. En verdad lo apecio."

"No fue nada en realidad. Suga es el que da las ordenes aquí" el chico de cabello obscuró rió penosamente.

"Pero tú también hiciste un buen trabajo. Somos un equipo, y somos los que cuida de los demás cuando se lastiman, ambos tenemos roles que llevar," lo reconfortó Suga, y entonces se volvió a Hinata "En fin, suficiente de esto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor. Menos cansado. Tengo algo de hambre." Hinata se encongió de hombros "Lo siento. Probablemente estoy usando muchos de sus recursos simplemente estando aquí..."

"Por supuesto que no. Siempre podemos encontrar más" pero el repentino esfuerzo en la sonrisa de Suga no lo hacía muy creible. Culpa se formó dentro de Hinata, y miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

"Tan pronto como me recupere, les ayudare a encontrar más cosas, ¿vale? Lo prometo." susurró

"Sólo mejorate, ¿está bién?" los ojos de Suga se obscurecieron por un momento, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. "Muy bien. Tus signos vitales se ven bien. Tienes un poquito de fiebre, pero debería bajar si te cuidas. Además de eso, tendremos que ver como estás combatiendo la infección, y con suerte, la próxima redada que Daichi organize sera en una phramaia aún llena de antibioticos."

"¿Puedo ver a los demás?" preguntó Hinata, emocionado por poder moverse de nuevo.

"Deberían volver en cualquier momento, así que si esperas un poco, les dire que suban a verte."

"¿No me puedo levantar aún?" Hinata hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

"Aún no. Necesias más energía. Puedes comenzar a caminar mañana por la mañana, si quieres," Suga sonrió, acercandose a las cortinas y esforzandose por abrirlas lo más posible de ambos lados. Hinata hecho un vistaso a la entrada principal de l gimnasio y le sonrió agradecidamente a Suga.

"Gracias de nuevo Suga. Por todo."

"No hay de que Hinata," le aseguró el vice capitan del equipo de voleibol, y entonces su expresión se volvió pensativa "Cosas muy, muy horribles nos han pasado a todos, y cuando no hay nadie más, nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Y debemos mantenernos juntos por que no hay nada en el mundo más valioso que nosotros."

Los dos de segundo año asintieron silenciosamente. Hinata más que nada por que no podía producir sonido alguno de su garganta al pensar en el cuerpo de su madre aún enterrado bajo aquellos escombros. Suga tenía razón. No tenía a nadie más que su equipo ahora. Ellos eran su familia.

Suga y Yamaguchi notaron la mirada atormentada en sus ojos y se miraron. Entonces, el mayor retrocedió y se dirigió al más joven.

"Vamos, Yamaguchi. Tenemos que arreglar el inventoio médico antes de que los demás lleguen."

"Claro." el menor asintió levemente, dirigiendose hacia la mesita y sentandose en el suelo.

"Llamame si necesitas algo" Suga le dijo a Hinata, y procedió a sentarse con Yamaguchi en el suelo. Los dos comenzaron a inspeccionar el inventario en las cajas de cartón, y Hinata los dejó en paz.

Por un tiempo, cerró sus ojos y escuchó el sonido del inventario moviendose en las cajas y en comentario ocasional de alguno de los médico improvisados. Su corazón se acaloro al pensar en Suga, el siempre preocupado Suga, dando todo su tiempo y energía por cuidar de los demás. Y Yamaguchi, el tímido y callado Yamaguchi, trabajando duro para salvar la vida de las personas... era realmente increíble.

Se preguntaba qués estarían haciendo los demás.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

La puerta delantera del gimnasio se abrió de golpe, sacando a Hinata de su sueño de un susto. Suga y Yamaguchi, quienes estában estudiando algunos libros de medicina juntos, se levantaron para mirar sobre el barandal, y Hinata intentó ver tanto de la escena como pudiera.

"¡Arrodillense ante nuestras abilidades!" una voz familiar recorrió el gimnasio, y una sonrisa enorme calló sobre la cara de Hinata.

"¡Admiren!" Añadió una segunda voz, y Hinata soltó una carcajada cuando Tanaka levantó a Noya del suelo, este último sosteniendo el el aire un paqueñe de papel sanitario como si fuera mismisimo oro.

"¡El gran savador de nuestros taseros! ¡Literalmente!" exclamó Noya, pareciendo tan convencido de su propio disurso que Hinata no pudo detener las lágrimas que invadian sus ojos al ver la familiar ridiculez de sus senpais.

"Eras tan vulgar y ruidoso. Baja eso," una voz desesperada vino tras ellos, y Hinata no tenía que ver para saber que se trataba de Tsukishima, apatico como siempre.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mi trasero no soportaía más toallitas!" Tanaka sollozo dramáticamente, bajando a Nishinoya.

"Noya, Tanaka, me dan vergüenza..." dijo la gentíl voz de Asahi mientras iba entrando, cargando una mochila que se veía increiblemente pesada. La dejó a mitad del gimnasio, al lado de los preciados rollos de papel de Noya, y suspiró "En verdad..."

"Asahi tiene razón," la familia, reconfortante, y comandante voz de su capitán sonó cuando Daichi entró, crgando una mochila también. "Sólo por que el mundo se esté acabndo no significa que puedan ser tan crudos."

"Anímate, capitan. Hoy fue una buena redada después de todo" Noya sonrió. "¡hoy tendremos un festín!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me muero de hambre." se quejó Tanaka, dejandose caer en el suelo del gimansio y poniendo su bate de basebol junto al de Noya.

"Ustedes dos van a ser nuestra perdción un día de estos, ¿saben?" una última voz sonó antes de que las puertas se cerraran y las manijas fueran encadenadas, y el corazón de Hinata intento'escapar por su garganta. "Con sus apetitos nos quedaremos sin raciones pronto"

Y estába prada antes de darse cuenta, las mantas desechadas y completamente ignorando las instrucciones de Suga, estába muy felíz. Tan, tan felíz de que todos estuvieran vivos.

Una debate se había geneado en la planta baja, per a Hinata no le importó. Estaba volando de nuevo, por encima de las nubes donde el dolor no podría alcanzarlo y la tristesa no podría arebatarle ese momento cuando, parado bajo la luz, finalmente se sentía que estaba sano y salvo.

Sus rodillas sediron bajo su popio peso cuando corrío al lado de Suga, pero este fue lo suficientemente atuto para atraparlo antes de que volviera a caerse.

"¡Hinata!" lo regañó, enderesandolo, pero nada podía borran la birllante, hermosa sonrisa de su cara.

Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia en balcón al oir su nombre, y los ojos, sin ecepción, fueron a su sonrisa.

"¡Hinata!"

"¡Kouhai!"

El grito colectivo salió de los labios de todos -incluso Tsukishima se veía asombrado, que sopresa-, y las mejillas de Hinata dolían por tanto sonreir.

"¡diota!" Un gritó sobresalió de los demás, y Hinata iró a Kageyama, qiuen se veía absolutamente fúrico y absolutamente aliviado de verlo de pie. "¡Tú estúpido, estúpido idiota!"

Y Hinata se rió, y rió, y rió, y aunque quería hablar con ellos, lo único que salió de su boca fue un bibrante e involutariamente alentador "¡Bienvenidos a casa!"

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Su hogar era imperfecto.

Sus habitantes no siempre se llevaban bien. La electrcidad aveces se iba y tendrían que ducharse con agua fría por días. Cuando la comida se acababa, se irían a dormir con la canción de cuna entonada colectivamente por sus estómagos vacios. No podían encender las luces po miedo de ser vistos a la distancia y debía hacer buen uso de la luz del día, y poner tela negra sobre las ventanas durante la noche. Algunas veces, no estába de acuerdo de a quien le tocaba la guardia de noche. Algunas veces, no estában de acuerdo en los grupos de las redadas.

Algunas veces, la gente lloraba. Algunas veces, la gente sangraba. Algunas veces, la gente tenía tato miedo que se depertarían gritando en la noche, y los demás pretendían que no escuchaban sus sollozos amortiguados en su almohada. Alunas veces, la gente estába a punto de rendirse. Algunas veces, la gente lo hacía.

Y aún así Karasuno se mantenía en pie y pasaba por encíma de cual quier reto que se pusiera en su camino. Lo mejor de todo, Karasuno triunfó. Pasaron por muchos obstaculos, se ayudaron mutuamente para cruzar los muros que los detenian y se mantenían vivos los unos a otros.

Y a travez de las obscuras, fríaas y aterrdoras noches donde su supervivencia era probada, siempre había una silenciosa promesa que a pesar de si vivían par ver la luz del día o no, lo harían todo juntos.

Karasuno era imperfecto, per Karasuno era su hogar. Y cuando el sol brillaba a traves de las nubes grises para levantarlos por las mañanas, si no había felicidad en vivir, siempre había felicidad en estar juntos.


	2. Unidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierra tu ojos y deshazte de la vista y los sonidos del mundo en llamas. Deja que sangre y sonstén mi mano, por que si el Capitan dice que las cosas estarán bien, entonces lo estarán.

 

"No lo vamos a lograr, ¿verdad?"

La pregunta salió como un susurro suave, como si no no fuera para decirse en voz alta, pero aún así Suga lo escuchó y se volteó. Daichi estába recargado en el barandal, mirando abajo hacia el resto del equipo que estában o caminando de un lado a otro o pasando una pelota de volei entre ellos. El cansancio en sus movimientos delataba la exhaustión que resultaba de su día y la acumulación de los demás antes de ese, Y Daichi se preguntaba si jugar voleibol de ese modo bajaba su moral en vez de levantarla.

Ninguno de ellos se había centrado en su pasatiempo favorito desde que, hace dos meses, el país entrara en guerra y su mundo se fuera al infierno. Incluso el brillante, y energético Hinata se veía demaciado cansado para su edad, incluso si sus heridas visibles se habían curado durante la últimas tres semanas que había pasado en su refugio.

"Se siente como si solo pretendieramos que estamos bién," añadió después de un momento de duda, y suspiró, "¿Qué sabemos de supervivencia? La mayoria de nosotros añun son menores. No tenemos un solo adulto con nosotros para ayudarnos. Las autoridades no vendrán. Estámos haciendo un trabajo rápido intentando cubrir cualquier hoyo en nuestros planes y yo sé que todo se va a desmantelar tarde o temprano."

Suga pensaba en eso también. Bastante, de hecho. Como la tercera persona más grande en el grupo, se sentía responasble de los demás, y todos los días temía por su seguridad. Pero en miedo a la pérdida era algo con lo que había aprendido a coperar después de que recibieran a Tsukishima entre ellos, cuatro días después de la destrucción del pueblo. Entonces, aprendió que el miedo a la pérdida no era un obstaculo, pero algo que lo motivara para seguir trabajando duro.

"Estaremos bién," susurró en respuesta, levantandose de su silla y lentamente caminando hacia Daichi. Sus palabras sonaban como mentiras, pero no completamente. Eso tenía que contar como algo, por lo menos. "Hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿No es cierto? Ha sido casi un mes desde los Cuarenta Fuegos Artificiales, y seguimos vivos. Lastimados, cansados y tal ez un poco desesperanzados, pero estamos vivos." Suga se recargó en el barandal, su brazo justo tocando el de Daichi como gesto reconfortante. "Estamos vivos, y... aún estamos juntos," añadió después, y una sonrisa pequeña floreció en sus labios. De repente se sentía más importante el no estar solo que no estar muerto.

"Simpre has sabido leer el ambiente tan bien. Tú deberías ser nuestro lider," murmuró Daichi, sus labios respondiendo la sonrisa de Suga con una propia. Y añun así, la suya era triste mientras mraba cómo Noya perdía una bola a propósito, demaciado cansado para ir detrás de esta. "No estoy hecho para liderar.Un día, tomaré una decisión equivocada que podría matarte y en cambio la culpa me mataría a mí."

"Siempre has sido nuestro pilar de fuerza, Dai." Suga saludo a Hinata con la mano, quien hacía lo mismo con la misma sonrisa cansada que siempre parecía llevar estos días. "Y nunca nos has defraudado. No creo que alguna vez lo hagas, sin importar lo que decidas."

"¡Capitan!" gritó Hinata "¡Suga! ¿Quieren jugar un 3 contra 3 con nosotros?"

"Dudo que alguno de nosotros tenga suficientes fuerzas para eso, Hinata" Suga se rió, pero se separó del barandal "¿Que tal si solo hacemos algo de entrenamiento ligero?"

"¡Si!" Hinata asintió febrilmente, y Daichi admiró su energía y optimismo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Hinata parecía haberse recuperado por completo de su experiencia traumatizante, aunque todos sabían que nunca olvidaría los días de pesadilla que pasó al lado de la tumba de su familia, y el capitan se preguntaba si él, también, podría grenerar ese tipo de optimismo para motivar a su equipo.

Su equipo. Su gente. Su familia.

"Ya voy" le dijo Suga a Hinata, y se volteó para acariciar el brazo de Daichi reconfortantemente. "No te desanimes. Sabes que todos te admiran y creen en ti por completo. Esto no es más presión para tí, al contrario, es un peso levantado de tus hombros, por que te respaldremos definitivamente, sin importar que pase."

Y comenzó a alejarse.

"Supongo que no debo decepcionarlos, entonces," murmuró Daichi, más para él mismo que para alguien más, y si Suga lo escuchó o no, aún se giró para ver la esperanza parpadeante en sus ojos.

"Todos creemos en tí. Cuando las cosas salen mal, tú nos dices que todo va a estar bien, y todo te creen por que si nuestro capitan lo dijo, entonces debe ser así."

Por un segundo y medio, Daichi le creyó completamente.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Nunca el los 19 años de su vida Daichi había estado tan perdido en que hacer como lo estába ahora.

Pero, de nuevo, nunca en los 19 años de su vida había tenido la vida de 9 personas más literalmente en sus manos.

Quería decir que era demaciado viejo para esta mierda, pero en realidad, era demaciado joven. Jodidamente joven. Todos lo eran.

"Busquen el más cerc-sssssshhhh... sótano-shhhh... escondanse y rueguen-shhhhhhh-"

"¡Maldito pedazo de basura inútil!" Noya se enfureció, golpeando la radio de baterias que actualmente estaa dictando su sentencia de muerte.

"A todos los superviv-sshhhhhhhhhh... No hay.sssshhhhhh... esperanzas-"

"Es suficiente," Daichi apagó la radio completamente, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que sus dedos temblorosos no batallaron con el botón por un segundo antes de que todo el sonido se desvaneciera del cuarto.

El equipo casi no respiraba a este punto.

"Todos vamos a morir," finalmente dijo Nishinoya, como si fuera algo inevitable. Y el hecho de que nadie más respondiera comprobaba que ellos también lo creían.

"Probablemente solo sea un anuncion tonto de algún tipo que piensa que está en un videojuego, transmitiendo en una estación de radio AM durante el apocalipsis," gruñó Tsukishima, pero no había malicia en sus palabras.

"Él ha sido nuestra única fuente de información por el momento, y todo lo que dice ha sido correcto hasta ahora." Los ojos de Suga miraban la radio, pero estában vacios como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Pero él está basado en Tokyo. ¿Tal vez no tenga nada que ver con nosotros?" dijo Hinata docilmente, y era increiblemente obvio que ni el mismo se creía sus palabras.

"Tokio no está lejos de aquí. Una explocón nuclear que afectara a Tokio de cualquier forma también nos afectaría a nosotros," murmuró Asahi, bajando la mirada

"B-bueno, ¡No especificaron que Tokio sería el objetivo! Tal vez serña más lejos. Tal vez la bomba caerá el algúna parte de Hokkaido, incluso, así que ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta de ella." intentó nuevamente Yamaguchi, y Daichi apenas notó que esto era lo más que el chico había hablado en los útimos días. Que lástima que tuviera que ser respecto a un tema como este.

"Aún así, no sabemos nada. Más vale prevenir que lamentar," Interrumpió Kageyama repentinamente, extrañamente calmado y concentrado, su vista recorriendo el mapa de Japón que había sido pegado a la pared al lado del centro de control con cinta adesiva. "Ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de arma planean usar."

"¿Que tal si es una exploción gigante que destruira la isla entera?" propuso Hinata de repente "Si eso pasa, ¡Nos hundiremos al mar!"

Pequeñas risas fueron compartidas entre la pequeña multitud, pero era demaciado incómodo, y la tensión desbancó el pequeño alivio brindado por el pequeño de cabello naranja.

"Bueno... ¿Cuál es el plan, Capitan?" preguntó Tanaka, y todos los ojos se volvieron a Daichi, quien se sintió enfermo por toda la atención que estába recibiendo. ël no quería molestarse con lideras a estas personas, que significaban tanto para él, hacia las mandíbulas de la muerte.

"Yo... creo que... deberíamos empacar recursos para un par de días y escondernos en los pasillos de mantenimiento debajo de la escuela. Al menos hasta que todo pase." Su voz luchaba una guerra contra el nudo en su garganta, per de alguna manera, logró decir eso. "Más vale prevenir que lamentar como dijo Kageyama"

"Eso no tiene nigún sentido," opuso Tsukishima "Los pasillos de mantenimiento no están diseñados para usarse por más de una hora, ¡mucho menos vivir en ellos!"

"El mundo ya no está hecho para virvir en él tampoco, Tsukishima," gruñó Tanaka. "No se si has mirado por la ventana estos últimos días."

"Se perfectamente en que posición estámos"

"Por favor, Tsukki. ¡No pelees!" Yamaguchi colocó una mano suavemente en el brazo de Tsukishima, solo para tenerla empujada.

"Sólo intento decir que una vez fui a sujetar una escalera para el conserje ientras checaba una fuga de agua y no aguataba estar ahí por solo quince minutos." Sus labios se encurvron en disgusto.

"Tsukishima tene razón." Para sorpresa de todos, fue Kageyama quien habló, aunque la familiar expresión de enojo en su rostro era un constante reconfortante. "Sólo por esta vez. Esos pasillos son obscuros, angostos, mohosos, húmedos, polovorientos, llenos de telarañas y en una forma generalmente mala. No seríamos capaces de sobrevivir allí."

"¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces?!" respondió Noya "¿Simplemente sentarnos aquí y esperar a morir?"

"Bueno... si ese lugar es tan antihigiénico como lo describen... Todos nos enfermaremos y estopearíamos nuestros pulmones y nos nos ayudaría más que estar..." Asahi se calló lentamente, su estómago revolviémdose al pensar lo que les esperaba en la superficie, o debajo de esta. Ambas opciones eran altamente desagradables.

"Muy bien, nos sentaremos aquí y moriremos," Noya chasqueó la lengua, mirando de mala gana a Asahi como sif uera culpa suya "Es el mejor plan que he escuchado."

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Tsukishima levantó una ceja. "Eres tan necio, es molesto. Estoy siendo lógio aquí-"

"¡¿Lógico?! ¡Eso es divertido!"

"¡Suga-senpai!" Hinata de repente cortó con el pleito que lentamente escalaba. Todos los ojos fueron hacia él, y después a Suga, quien no había hablado en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Suga, tan calmado como siempre

"¿Qué opinas tú?" preguntó Hinata, y de repentó su voz se calló, como si tuviera miedo, y esperara cada palabra con religioso fervor.

"Bueno..." Suga cerró los ojos, y todos se sorprendieron al verlo sonreír suavemente. "Supongo que tendremos que confiar nuevamente en nuestro capitan. Nunca ha hecho una mala desición antes y no creo que comienze a hacerlo ahora cuando en verdad importa. Confió en que estaremos al savo si nuestro capitan dice que asií sera"

Nuevamente hubo silencio, y los demás se notaban incómodos. Y lentamente, la tensión que era tan palpable en el aire comenzó a deshacerse, y Daichi finalmente surpiró aliviado y le agradeció a cualquier Dios allá afuera por la existencia de Suga.

"Bueno, necesitaremos algunas cosas básicas para unos días allá abajo," comenó a hablar, y se alegró al ver que toda la atención estába en él, aunque no había nada más que derrota en las miradas que lo rodeaban. "Suga, trae nuestros suplementos médicos más necesitados. Kageyama describió el lugar como mohoso y húmedo, así que tomaremos el ambiente en consideración."

"Claro. También empacaré algunas vitaminas para mientras estámos allá abajo," Suga asintió-

"Muy bien. Tanaka, llévate a YAmaguchi y empaquen comida enlatada para los próximos... 3 días."

"Sí, capitan," Tanaka asintió, y se dirigió a Yamaguchi. "¡Vamos, kouhai! Ay que ver qué podemos encontrar."

"Bien, Asahi, comienza a recoger algunos de los lechos más pequeños. Me refiero a futones y bolsas de dormir. Deja los colchones."

"Está bien," el gigante asintió, y se fue a hacer sus tareas.

"Noya, por favor junta algunas cosas que vayamos a necesitar allá abajo, como linternas y baterías, papel de baño, entretenimiento... Tal vez algo de ropa, pero no demaciada."

"Entendido, capitan," el más pequeño del equipo asintiño, determinación en sus ojos, y se fue a huntar sus cosas.

"Hinata, Kageyama, tomen un bate o un tubo de metal y vigilen el perímetro. Tenemos muchas cosas que llevar a la escuela y no podemos dejar que alguien quiera venir a robar alguna."

"Si," exclamó al mismo tiempo el famoso dúo de Karasuno, visiblemente serios sobre su trabajo, y fueron a elegir su arma.

"Tsukishima, tú y yo vamos a obtener acceso a esos pasillos," terminó Daichi con un suspiro, mirando al alto rubio. "¿Sabes si hay llaves?"

"Probablemente en la oficina del director, o tal vez en la oficina de seguridad," Tsukiahima pensó en voz alta. "Aunque ambos están muy adentro de la escuela. No creo que deberíamos ir tan profundo. Esta escuela es el lugar maś grande a millas y hay posibilidad de que otros grupos de sobrevivientes hayan tomado refugio allí dentro. Hay que ser discretos y callados-"

"¿Y entrar a la fuerza?" terminó Daichi, y se rió. "Claro. Supongo que tienes razón. Suena a que has jugado muchos juegos de zombies en tu tiempo libre para saber todo esto."

"Suficientes para saber que probablemente halla algo por lo que valga la pena vivir, allá afuera," Tsukishima se encogió de hombros, y Daichi contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos fueron a la roja, violenta cicatríz que dibujaba una línea mal hecha desde un lado del uello del rubio hasta su línea de cabello, y en ese momento supo que el de primer año sabía exactamente de lo que estába hablando.

"¡Capitan! ¡Estámos listos!"

Y se dió la vuelta, ojos sobre Kageyama y Hinata con sus bates de basebol y binoculares, y observó la escena ocurriendo detras de ellos, y se dió cuenta que Karasuno era por lo que valía la pena vivir.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Los pasillos eran demaciado estrechos y mohosos y olían a humedad acumulada con el pao de los años y llenaba sus pulmones de polvo con cada inhalación. Y cuando Asahi hizo cierto ruido, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que había encontrado arañas incómodamente cerca de él, y eso no era nada reconfortante.

Los futones y bolsas de dormir fueron abiertos y alineados a lo largo del pasillo, apenas lo suficientemente amplio para aomodar a una persona de tamaño regular, Nishinoya y Hinata tuvieron suerte esta vez, pero pobres Tsukishima y Asahi rápidamente se dieron cuenta que tendrían que dormir en posición fetal. Lentament pero seguro, el equipo limpió el pequeño espacio lo mejor que pudieron mientras Suga pasaba máscaras para que las usaran (No detendrían todo, ¡pero al menos el polvo se mantendría fuera de sus pulmones!), y para cuando la noche había caído (Difícil de decir, pero Daichi tenía un reloj digital que leía 10:38pm), estában todos acomodados.

"¿Cena?" sugerió Suga una vez que todos hubieran escogído un lugar en las bolsas de dorir, delgadas y apenas manteniendo el frió fuera de sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué hay en el menú?" preguntó Tanaka, probablemente sonriendo bajo su máscara azúl.

"No lo sé," Suga señaló algo de luz a la caja de raciones. "¿Qué tal pasta enlatáda? Una lata por dos personas."

Protestas vinieron de todos, pero Suga sacó las latas y las cucharas, sabiendo que no rechazarían la comida. Y, como lo predijo, las latasfueron pasadas en silencio, abiertas con algo de esfuerzo, y entonces lo único que podía oirse era el lento masticar de la gente que no estába segura por que lo seguí intentando.

La noche estába heláda, y cuando el equipo finalmente acordó en silencio acurrucarse bajo sus delgadas sábanas, también acordaron en silencio que lo que pasara bajo el suelo, se quedába bajo el suelo. Los ocasionales movimientos y la tos nos tan ocasional los llevó a un sueño sin descanso.

La mañana fue anunciada sólo gracias a la alarma del reloj de Daichi. Cuando el equipo se levantó, aún estaba completamente obscuro, y sólo sus linternas los orientaban uno por uno algunos minutos por los pasillos, donde establecieron una esquina para sus necesidades higiénicas. Después de eso, tuvieron un pequeño desayuno de papas enlatadas y volvieron a acurrucarse a esperar... lo que fuera que estuvieran esperando a ese punto.

...-...-...-...-...-..-...

El reloj de Daichi mostraba 9:13, y el equipo se stába volviendo absolutamenete loco.

"No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo," se quejó Tanaka.

"Nunca he sido claustrofóbico, ¡pero esto es demaciado!" concordó Noya.

"¡Por favor mantente fuerte, senpai!" suplicó Hinata con la voz más animada que pudo sacar atravez del dolor en su estómago. "¡Solo un día y medio más!"

"Kouhai..." respondieron las dos voces, como era de esperarse, pero estában increiblemente exhaustos y todos sabías que solo actuaban como usualmente lo hacían para mantener algún semblante de normalidad. "ares nuestro mayor esfuerzo por tí."

Se fueron a la cama temprano, pero nadie durmió. En algún lugar de la sofocante obscuridad, en algún unto de la eterna noche, Kageyama comenzó a llorar en la pila de ropa que usaba como almohada, y todos los demás pretendieron no escucharlo.

Algunos se despertaban con espaldas adoloridas por dormir en el suelo. Otros despertaban con las mandibulas adoloridas por morder sus almohadas toda la noche.

Esa mañana, a las 10:28AM, el tiempo se detuvo.

Suga estába contando una historia de sus días en la secundaria. Nadie estába realmente escuchando, pero estáan agradecidos por el ruido de fondo. El ocasional tronido de las pipas viejas y el drip-drip-drip de gotas de agua realmente era el sonido más deprimente del mundo. Y eventualmente los volvería locos.

Uno podría decir que el fuerte y aterrorizante ruido de una exploción en algún lugar de afuera fue un muy bienvenido cambio de ambiente.

Pero en realidad, no lo era.

Las vigas de madera sonteniendo las paredes se sacudieron y tierra y yeso comenzaron a caer, y más polvo llovía sobre ellos.

Karasuno olvidó cómo respirar.

"¡Todos bajo las sábanas!" Por supuesto, Daichi fue el primero en recuperarse. La ordenes del Capitan siempre eran idoneas. "¡Cubran sus cabezas!"

Hubo callado movimiento mientras el equipo practicamente se lanzó hacia la sábana más cercana, y era sorprendente cómo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente todos acordaron quienes corpartían una cobija en cuestión de un segundo. Sábanas fueron arrojadas sobre sus cuerpos, y el equípo aguantó el impacto de pequeños pedazos de escombro y contúvo la respiración por lo que parecía una eternidad. Una eternidad en la que la tierra resonaba y se sacudía y todos temeron en algún punto que la escuela entera fuera a derrumbarse sobre sus cabezas. Y tal vez este era el fin. Tal vez sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Tal ve no estában destinados a sobrevivir en primer lugar.

Y entonces, bajo la intensidad, y se detuvo.

El movimiento cesó y lo úncio que quedaba para escucha rera el violento latido de sus propios corazones resonando en sus orejas.

Después de un minuto en el que pequeñas partes de escombro seguían callendo ruidosamente, Daichi fue el primero en asomar su cabeza de la sábana e inmediatamente, sus ojos comenzaron a arder por el polvo que se había situado al rededor de ello.

"¡Manténganse cubiertos!" ordenó, seguido de un violento ataque de tos que casi terminó en vómito.

"¡Daichi! ¡No te lastímes!" vino la voz preocupada de Asahi, amortiguada por las sábanas.

"Capitan, debería regresar bajo una sábana hasta que el polvo se disperse nuevamente," añadió la calada voz de Kageyama, también amortiguada.

"Voy a intentar ventilar este lugar," el Capitan tosió otra vez, débilmente tomando una sábana extra y levantandose. Sus ojos lloraron por todo el polvo y lo cerró, notando como pequeñas partículas quemaban dolorosamente sus ojos y se tallaban contra sus párpados. Ciegamente, sacudió varias veces la sábana, esperando que por o menos estuviera haciendo alguna diferencia.

Pero entonces estába tosiendo a todo pulmón, y alguien estába jalando su manga y cedió, acostandose bajo la sábana de la persona ue lo había jalado.

Le tomó tiempo abrir nuevamente sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo, no veía ni madre en la obscuidad. Pero entonces, hubo un suspiro, y Daichi supo exactamente quien lo había jalado, y no pueod evitar sonreir, solo un poco.

"Te lo dije," murmuró Tsukishima, como si estuviera dedicado solo a él. "Siempre hay algo por lo que vale la pena sobrevivir."

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Daichi miraba su reloj de vez en cuando. AL rededor de las 11:49AM, decidió que habían pasado suficiente tiempo en silencio bajo las sofocantes sábanas.

"¿Alguien tiene una linterna a la mano?" preguntó con voz rasposa.

"Yo tengo una," dijo Suga "¿Quieres que salga a ver si el polvo ya se disipó?"

"Ten cuidado por favor," respodió Daichi, y escuchó el sonido de ls sábanas moviendosemientras Suga se lan quitaba de encíma. Hubo un click, y una luz bienvenida se filtró a travéz de la tela de su sábana.

Suga tomó un respiró rápido y auditivamente atemorizado.

"¿Suga?" preguntó Daichi, inmediatamente alerta.

"N-no es nada," dijo Suga co voz temlorosa, sin mencionar lo horripilante que le precía la escena frente a él.

Viendo a sus amigos alieados en el suelo, en silencio. Una pierna o brazo asomandose por la sábanas, flácidos. Los bultos cubiertos, inmoviles. Es como si él hubiera alineado sus cuerpos, o si se hubiera topado con sus últimos intetos por sobrevivir. Las sábanas precían más bolsas para cadáveres.

No lo mencionó y en vez utilizó su lámpara para inspeccionar la obscuridad a su alrededor. La mayoría del polvo se había aclarado del aire y Suga no tosía inmensamente, así que eso era un a buena señal, definitivamente.

"Okay," dijo, reajustando su mascara. "Pueden salir lentamente para evitar alborotar el polvo nuevamente."

Con suaves quejidos, los sobrevivientes de Karasuno comenzaron a quitarse la sábanas de encíma y repiraron profundamente, entones tosieron para aclarar su pulmones del polvo que inhalaron. Una por una, las linternas se fueron encendiendo, hasta que el pequeño pasillo estubiera aceptablemente iluminado.

"¿Todos están bién?" preguntó Tanaka, masajeando los nudos en su cuello.

"¿No están lastimados?" Daichi apunto su lámpara a sus compañeros, observando una por una sus agitadas, sucias y aterrorizadas expresiónes.

Cuando nadie respondió, Suga asintió.

"Muy bien," suspiró. "Me alegro. Hinata, ¿podrías pasarnos las botellas de agua? nos ayudaran un poco."

"Si," respondió suavemente el adolescente, y las luces alumbrandolo le ayudaron a encontarr las botellas en la caja de sus (muy pocos) suplementos de comida. El agua se pasó en silencio, todos sabiendo que no debían tomar más de 3 tragos a pesar de sus gargantas resecas, y al poco rato, volvieron a quedarse en silencio,

"¿Qué pasó allá afuera?" Nishinoya finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, diiendo en voz alta lo que los demás tenía demaciado miedo de preguntar.

"Pudo... ¿Pudo haber sido...?" comenzó Asahi, pero se detuvo silenciosaente, y nadie necesitó que terinara para saber a lo que se refería.

"Probablemente," contribuyó Kageyama, sus labios apretados. "Pero ahora ha terminado, así que podemos salir de aquí, ¿cierto?"

"No," respondió Daichi, auque los resultantes sonidos confundidos, teñidos de miedo y desesperación, lo hizo desear que no tuviera que ser él quien daba las órdenes. "No sabemos si están preparando una segunda bomba. E incluso si no lo hay, no tenemos ide d elo que usaron allá arriba. S hay radiación, deberíamos dejar que se disuelva lo más que se pueda antes de exponernos."

"Maldición," Tsukishima rechinólos dientes. "¿Estás diciendo que de todas formas nos quedaremos aquí?"

"Si," los ojos de Daichi fueron hacia el piso de concreto frío en pena y resolución. "Lo siento. Solo un día más al menos."

Al principio, no hubo nada. Y entonces, suaves y callados sollozos llenaron el aire. Daichi sintió a Tsukishima alejarse de él, hacia donde estába Yamaguchi, y se dió cueta que había sido el gentil chico de primero quien se había rendido ante la presión. El rubio probablemente abrazaba a su mejor amigo ahora, y si lloraba en lo absoluto, probablemente era amortiguado por su cabello.

Las linternas fueron alejadas del par en respeto, pero entonces Hinata comenzó a gemir también, y kageyama le dijo algo que sonaba como "no llores, estúpido", con su propia voz temblorosa.

Las luces se fueron apagando una por una hasta que quedo completamete obscuro, y ya dentro de esta, los niños se sostuvieron los unos a los otros y suave y en silencio lamentaron la incertidmbre de su futro.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

No tuvieron apetito después de eso, así que su comida duró un poquito más de lo esperado. Sin embargo, en el tercer día y medio del húmedo pasillo, Daichi temía por el estado mental de su equipo, y decidió que ya sea la radiación o la locura lo que los alcanzara primero, morirían de todos modos.

"Okay," finalmente anunció durante la comida, que era un sombrio y calado evento a este punto. "DEspués de comer, hay que empacar y largarnos de aquí. Pse lo que pase, no podemos quedarnos aquí."

No esperaba que de repente el equipo abandonara su comida inmediatamente y comenzaran a organizar sus cosas. Hubo ruidos de cosas chocando y unos cuantos quejidos de dolor, pero Daichi se enontraba riéndose ante el repentino escape de energía de su equipo. Las linternas volvieron a encenderse y donde quiera que alubraban había aire de esperanza y alivio que hacía medio grado más cálido el helado pasillo. Lo suficiente para empujarlos hacia adelante.

Habían terminado en el impresionante tiempo de 20 minutos, listos para salir.

"Bien, ¿Están todos listos?" preguntó Daichi, sintiendo su propio aliento contra sus mejillas y emocionado por quitarse la molest mascarilla que casi se había vuelto una parte de él estos últimos tres días.

"¡Si, capitan!" Varias voces sonaron, el más fuerte, más bienvenido sonido que habían tenido en días, y Daichi se rió.

"Muy bien. Vamonos."

Nadie miró hacia atras mientras caminaban hacia el final del pasillo.

"Recuerden que no sabemos que hay allá afuera," explicó Suga mientras salían. "Primero que nada, aseguraremos el gimnasio, y depués cuidaremos de nosotros mismos como lo merecemos. No bajen la guardia hasta que estemos dentro del gimnasio con las puertas cerradas y aseguradas."

"Cielos, no puedo esperar a tomar un baño," dijo Noya, y una risa colectiva le respondió.

"Por favor, ¿bañarse?" respondió Tanaka. "Yo no puedo esperar a poder respirar sin ahogarme cada dos segundos."

"Pues yo no puedo esperar a ver el sol," se animó Hinata.

"Si, debe de estar muy cálido allá afuera," dijo felizmente Yamaguchi.

"Yo no puedo esperara a poder dormir sni tener que doblrme a la mitad," se quejó Tsukishima.

"A todos nos iría mejor sin el dolor de espalda," dijo Asahi simpatéticamente.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, ya no estaremos sentados todo el tiempo sin hacer nada," añadió Kageyama.

"Si. Y al menos todos seguimos vivos." finalizó Suga con seguridad.

La contribución de Daichi a la conversación fue el sonido de una puerta abriendose, y una luz brillando sobre una escalera oxidada pegada a la pared.

"Uno por uno, esperen a la señal para salir antes de subir a la escalera, y tegan en cuenta lo frío y resbaloso del metal." Se volteó a ver a su equipo, y no necesitó su lámpara para saber que sus ojos brillaban con alivio. "Salgamos de aquí, Karasuno."

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

El ascenso a la supercifie los hizo darse cuenta de la gradual, pero enorme diferencia de temperatura entre donde estában y a donde se dirigían. Incluso antes de salir por la puerta estropeada, podían sentir sus cuerpos recalentandose.

El corazón de Daichi, sin embargo, se hundió cundo la puerta solo se abrió un poco antes de quedarse atorada.

"Mierda," su corazón latía fuertemente mientras intentaba empujar. La puerta rechinó y se abrió un centímetro más, pero aparte de eso, no se movió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Suga detrás de él.

"No puedo abrir la puerta. Creo que algo se vino abajo detras de ella y la está bloqueando," Daichi e quejó, empujando más fuerte. "¡Maldición!"

"Daichi," Asahi habló suavemente, determinación presente en su voz. "Déjame intentarlo."

"Buena suerte," respondió el capitán, dejando su lugar frente la puerta a Asahi.

El as plantó sus pies firmemente en el sulo, y comenzó a empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Lentamente, se abrió un poco más, y escombros cayeron enfrente del pequeño segmento que se había abierto. Podían ver el pasillo de la escuela, así que lo que estuviera bloqueando la puerta debió ser solo parcial, pero debió haber sido algo tremendo si ni siquiera Asahi pudo moverlo.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" se dijo a sí mismo es castaño de cabello largo, sus débiles músculos esforazando para abrir la puerta. Se abrió un poco más, pero Asahi podía sentir los escombros espujarlo de regreso. Si la soltaba ahora, l puerta se cerraría, y no sabía si sería capáz de abrirla de nuevo. Podía sentir su cuerpo debilitandose, la fuerza se le iba con cada repiración forzada.

"¡Asahi!" una voz gritó repentinamente desde atras, y Asahi casí soltó la puerta.

"¿Noya?"

"Mantenla abierta. Creo qe puedo salir y quitar los escombros de afuera." ofreció Noshinoya, su tono de voz familiar y reconfortnte. Sonaba exactamente como cuando Noya prometía cuidar sus espaldas durante un partido de voleibol. Y el libero jamás había roto sus promesas.

"Ve," respondió Asahi sin dudarlo, y todos se apartaron para dejar pasar a Noshionya.

"¡Hinata!"

"¿Sí, senpai?" el pequeño de cabello respondió inmediatamente.

"¡Ven conmigo! También eres los suficientemente pequeño para salir."

"Si," Hinata asintió, determinado, y los más pequeños del grupo comenzaron a moverse. Tal vez ser pequeño no era tan malo después de todo.

Efectivamente, Nishinoya y Hinata salieron con poca dificultad. Era extraño verlos salir, pero tan pronto como lo hicieron, la adrenalina que había epujado adelante a Asahi comenzaba a evaporarse.

"Asahi," le dijo Nishinoya, parado en la pequeña apertura de la puerta. "Ya puedes soltarla. Guarda tus fuerzas para después, probablemente te pediremos que empujes de nuevo."

"Pero-"

"Suéltala." La voz de Nishinoya era suave y monótona. "Confía en que te sacaremos."

Hubo una ligera vacilación para abandonar la pequeña esperanza que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, pero entonces, Daichi se dio cuenta de que la más pequeña esperanza que tenían en esta situación era Nishinoya, seguido de Hinata.

"Haz los que te dicen," decidió el capitán. "Ellos nos sacarán."

"Está bien," Asahi asintió, y miró directamente a los ojos de Noya antes de que ambos asintieran entre sí. "Esperaremos."

La puerta se cerró, y se escuchó el ligero sonido de escombros cayendo frente a esta. Era un sonido siniestro, y una ola de nausea se acumuló repetinamente en la garganta de todos al pensar en estar atrapados ahí por siempre.

"Hey." Hubo un golpe en la puerta desde el otro lado, y todos saltaron ante el sonido de la voz del libero, amortiguada por la gruesa madera de la puerta. "No se preocupen tanto. Confien en nosotros."

Nadie respondió, pero la tensión bajo a un nivel aceptable.

"Bueno..." Daichi suspiró, y se deslizó hacia el suelo. "Ya lo oyeron. Siéntense. Supongo que estarémos aqui por un poco más."

La siguiente hora pasó en compañía de la ocasional conversación entre los chicos, pero más que nada de los escombros de afuera. Ocasionalmente, se podía escuchar la voz de Nishinoya o Hinata, pero parecía que mbos estuvieran trabajando en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era reconfortante escuchar los escombros arañar la puerta, porque significaba que los dos en el otro lado seguían allí. Así, el equipo casi se quedó dormido, arullados por el sonido del trabajo de sus compañeros.

Después de un rato hubo otro gi¡olpe en la puerta, sacando a todos de su estado somnoliento.

"Asahi, intenta empujar un poco," ordenó Noya desde el otro lado, y el adolescente alto se levantó, asintiendo.

"Aléjate de la puerta," advirtió, y le dió al ágil libero cinco segundos antes de lanzar su peso contra la puerta.

Para su alivio, la puerta se abrió, aunque fuera solo un poco más. Sin embargo, nuevamente se atascó con un pedazo de escombro, y no se movió más.

"Bien," Noya apareció en la pequeña apertura de la puerta. "Hay un pedazo grande de pared bloqueando la puerta, y es lo único que falta por quitar." El de segundo año pensó por un momento, y entonces miró a sus compañeros en la obscuridad. "Si empujamos y jalamos al mismo tiempo, probablemete podremos quitarlo. ¿Alguiñen más puede salir?"

"Kageyama es bastante delgado," propuso Suga, volteando a mirar a su compañero colocador.

"CLaro, si su cabeza no es demasiado grande como para caber por la puerta" añadió Tsukishima con sarcásmo, y Yaaguchi se rió junto a él. Los demás solo entornaron los ojos por sus payasadas, ligeramente reconfortados por la familiar escena.

"Si, como si tú fueras mucho mejor, cuatro ojos," el adolescente pelinegro frunció el ceño.

"De heco, ambos caben por aquí," Noya sonrió con malicia. "Vengan acá. Yamaguchi, tú también."

"¿Por qué te llevas a todos nuestros kouhai, Noya?" Tanka hixo pucheros mientras los tres mencionados se dirigían hacia la puerta.

"Yo cuidaré de ellos, Tanaka. Tú ayuda a nuestros senpai," Noya le sonrió a su mejor amigo, y jaló un poco la puerta para dejar pasar a Kageyama, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

"Cuanta conmigo, Noya," Tanaka le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Por supuesto," Noya miró detrás de él a sus kouhai. Estában mirando la pared, ojos bien abiertos ante la vista frente a ellos, y Nishinoya les dió un mommento, porque cuando él y Hinata la vieron por primera vez, esa también fue su reacción.

Sin embargo, había trabajo por hacer.

"Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, agrren ese pedazo de pared. Hinata, tú y yo vamos a jalar la puerta. Allá adentro, empujen con toas sus fuerzas, ¿está bien?"

"¡Está bien!" Todos le respondieron, y hubo un poco de movimiento mientras todos se ponian en sus lugares. Los chicos de adentro vieron un poco de sus compañeros agarrando lo que parecía ser un gran pedazo de escombro, y cuando Hinata y Nishinoya pasaron sus dedos por encíma de la puerta, rasgados y aún sangrando, un repentino sentimiento de determinación para ayudar a sus kouhai los envolvió.

"¡A las tres!" ordenó Noshinoya "Una, dos... ¡Tres!"

Los quejidos por el esfuerzo de cada lado llenaron el aire, y la puerta rechinó bajo toda la presión sobre ella. Los escombros crujieron al moverse un poco, y esperanza llenó nuevamente sus corazones.

"¡Solo un poco más!" Ainmó Noshinoya, y el esfuerzo aumentó en los últimos momentos.

El pedazo de pared de repente se movió, y la puerta se brió de golpe. El impulso repentino del movimineto hizo caer a todos, y gritos de sorpresa por ambas partes se alzaron mientras Karasuno caía de rodillas.

Pero entonces se levantó, y se rió en la cara de la adversidad como lo había hecho siempre.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Hinata fue el primero en reaccionar, jadeando en el suelo, sus dedos ensangrentados dejando marcas en el suelo. "¡Estámos afuera!"

"Buen trabajo a todos," Daichi sonrió calmnado su respiración. "Volvamos al gimnasio."

No dijo que volverían a casa, por que su hogar había estado con ellos todo el tiempo.

"Muy bien, recogamos nuestras cosas y salgamos de aquí," ordenó el capitán, tomando unos pasos fuera de la obscuridad y dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran nuevamente a la luz.

Y entonces, miró la pared que se había derrumbado, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Da miedo, ¿verdad?" murmuró Noshinoya, siguiendo su mirada. "Es probable que el mundo nunca vuelva a ser como antes."

EL de tercer año asintió, completamente mudo.

La pared se había derrumbado por completo, dejando ver hacia afuera de la escuela. Desde donde estába sólo podía er el cielo, pero eso era suficiente. Era suficiente para ver las nubes obscuras cubriendo el sol de la tarde, difuminando los rayos de luz a un desconcertante color rojo. El cielo estába sangrando.

"No me gusta como se ve esto," murmuro monótonaente antes de arrancar su mirada de el cielo. "Hay que regresas al gimnasio tan pronto como sea posible."

"Nosotros escortaremos," anunció Tanaka desde atrás, apartando también sus ojos de la vista para lanzar un bate de basebol a Noya.

"Gracias," Daichi asintió, y miró hacia atrás. Mientras que la mayoría de los adolescentes estában moviendo sus cosas de la obscura entrada a los pasillos de mantenimientos, Suga estába sentado con Hinata limpiando y vendando su dedos estropeados. Una rápida mirada a las manos de Noya comprobó que sus dedos estaban igual de lastimados, pero el de segundo año no se veía adolorido.

"Yo sé," el libero contestó la pregunta silenciosa del capitán cuando vió a donde se dirigía su mirada, y giró el bate en sus manos para moostrar que se sentía bien. Un dolor agudo recorrió sus brazos, pero le pediría ayuda a Suga cuando estuvieran de vuelta en el gimnasio sanos, salvos y cuerdos.

Tan cuerdos como pudieran estar.

"Vamonos," Tanaka señalo a la pila de escombros que llevaba a la parte derrumbada de la pared. Noya asintió y ambo comenzaron a escalar.No era demaciado alta, solo un poco más de dos metros, y cuando estuvieron en la cima, iraron el gimnasio.

El cielo ensangrentado bañaba en un naranja vilento a la estructura que los había resguardado por ya un mes, y notaron con esar que una parte del techo se había destruido, dejando un hoyo en lo que quedaba del edificio. Detrás del gimnasio, las casas usto fuera de la propiedad de la escuela estában huemando por incendios ya apagados, o estában comletamente destruídas.

No se atrevieron a seguir mirando. Intentaron disfrutar el momento que tuvieron solos, juntos, bajo es cielo roto. Tomaron una somultanea, profunda respiración de aire cálido y seco y saltaron hacia el suelo.

...-....-...-...-....-...-...

Daichi estába reciviendo las bolsas de dormir que Kageyama le lanzaba desde la cima de la pared destruida y se las entregaba a Suga, que le estába ayudando a Asahi a cargarse de cosas. Sus sistema de cadena estába funcionando bastante bien, con los de primer año pasandoles las cosas desde adentro, y los de tercer año alistándose para llevar todo hacia el gimnasio.

"Listo, oy a bajar," anunció Kageyama cuando Asahi estába lo suficientemente cargado, y saltó y dio una maroma cuando cayó al suelo frente de se Suga. Tsukishima tomó su lugar sobre la pared derrumbada and su trabajo de bajar las cosas para que Suga fuera el que cargara esta vez.

Todas sus cosas finalente estában en el suelo y todos los chicos de primero bajaron de un brinco para unirse al resto del equipo cuando Tanak Y Nishinoya vinieron corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó inmediatamente Daichi, alerta.

"Hay alguien," Nishinoya jadeó levemente, secando el sudor de su sucia cara. "En la puertas del gimnasio."

"¿Qué?" Daichi entrecerró los ojos, y apretó los dientes.

"Una chica," Tanak frunció el ceño, su respiración agitada. "Está dormida bajo el toldo de la entrada. La vimos desde lejos y no sabíamos qué hacer."

"Gracias por regresar a avisar," Daichi asintió, y volteó a ver a Suga, qien tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro.

Chica o no, los sobrevivientes de este mundo eran despiadados en su mayoria, y no se podía confiar en nadie.

Excepto esos en los que sí se podía.

"Muy bien..." Daichi se tomó su tiempo para formular un plan. Detrás de él, casi todo había sido empacado, y los de primero se habían ofrecido a cargar las cosas mientras se resolvía este conflicto. "Asahi, cierra todo el lugar. Noya, vé con él en caso de que esta chica tenga complices que busquen atacarnos. Todos lo que carguen equipaje en el medio. Suga, Tanaka, nosotros dirigireos desde enfrente."

"¡Sí, Capitán!" la respuesta colectiva sonó, y todos se posicionaron rápidamente. Daichi ni siquiera tuvo que ver hacia atrás para asegurarse que todos estában siguiendo cuando comenzó a caminar.

El gimasio no estába lejos, cinco minutos a pie, pero estában al aire libre y sus corazones se aceleraron mientras intentaban encontrar algún peligro alrededor de ellos. Afortunadamente, nada pasó durante su trayecto, y pronto, Daichi pudo ver a la chica que le habían contado.

Tenía cabello café, largo y embarañado, y vestía su pijama. Estába en posición fetal al pie de las esaleras del gimnasio, inmóvil.

"Okay, alto," susuró Daichi cuadno estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. "Todos quédense aquí. Tanaka, conmigo."

"Claro." El cabello de Tanaka había crecido un poco, pero su rostro aún era lo suficientemente rudo para intimidar. Junto con el bate de basebol, definitivamente cubriría e rol del chico malo en términos psicológicos.

AMbos se separaron del grupo y se acercaron cuidadosamente a la chica. No parecía darse cuenta de su presencia y se quedó quieta.

"Señorita," llamó Daichi con cautela. "Señorita, levántese."

La chica no les prestó atención alguna.

"¡Oi! ¡Estás traspasando!" añadió Tanaka, listo para darle un bataso si se ponía agresiva.

"Hey," Daichi frunció el ceño, y se detuvieron a un metro de ella. "Hey, ¿puedes oirnos?"

"¡Oiga, señorita!" llamó Tanaka, extendiendo su bate para tocar su hombro sin cuidado. "No queremos lastimar a una chica linda, así que despierta y hablémos."

Pero ella no respondió. Incluso cuando Tanaka golpeó ligeramente sus hombros y costillas con su bate más de una vez.

A Daichi se le heló la sangre.

"¡Suga!" llamó mientras corría hacia el grupo.

Su onfiable vice capitán no dudo ni un segundo antes de que él y Yamaguchi corrieran hacia ellos, este último llevando su kit de primeros auxilios.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Suga con porte serio.

"¿Puedes checar si está conciente?" le pidió el Capitán, y el adolescente de cabello plateado asintió.

Se arrodilló detrás de la chica y con cuidado colocó una mano en su espalda. No respondió. Su otra mano fue hacia su cuello, donde buscó algún pulso.

Un momento después, miró nuevamente a Daichi. El resto del equipo se había acercado, ansiosos ante el repentino descubrimiento.

"¿Y bien?"

"Yo... Yo no creo..." la voz de Suga se fue apagando, porque niguna cantidad de libros memorizaos en un solo mes podían preparalo para su primera casualidad.

Demasiado asustado como para volver a mirar a su equipo, volvió su mirada hacia la chica y tomó su brazo, gentilmente olteandola para estar boca-arriba.

Sus rodillas dobladas se quedaron dobladas, y sus brazos enconjidos permanecieron así. Suga notó cómo ella estába increíblemente tiesa y no era nada más que peso muerto. Junto con la falta de respiración y pulso, no había forma de equibocarse.

Lo que más la delataba era su rostro., y Suga nunca se había sentido tan aterrorizado en su vida.

Gritó con sorpresa y cayó sobre su trasero al verlo, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus ojos estában ardiendo. Los cerró, porque cuando se apuntó para ser el médico de su equpo, no se anotó para esto, y como si Daichi pudiera leer su mente, un segundo después había unos brazos fuertes envolviéndolo, protegiéndolo de la escena traumatizante.

Había muerto con sus ojos abiertos, su boca formando un grito silencioso. Le faltaba un ojo, su propio sangre cubría todo el lado derecho de su rostro, seca con partes de cabello y tierra coaguladas en ella. Muchos de sus dientes no estában, su naríz estába rota. Su cuello y mandíbula tenían moretones en varias partes y sus orejas estában cortadas donde alguien había arrancado sus aretes de un jalón. DEbío haber merto buscando refugio en el gimnasio.

Ese hecho alzaba bastantes alarmas, pero nada era más aterrador que su apariencia.

Afortunadamente, antes de que los de primer año pudieran ver lo que Suga, Tanaka se arodilló frente a la chica, dubrindo su linea de visíon, y Noya y Asahi se pararon frente a ellos, incluso con el horror y asco evidentes en su rostro. Pero habían sido demaciado lentos. Los de pimero no habían visto todo, pero habían visto usficiente. Y el shock era evidente en cada uno de sus rostros.

Tanaka apretó los ojos y temblaba levemente.

"Estoy bien," anunció Suga con voz temblorosa, y Daichi apartó sus brazo cuidadosamente.

"¿Seguro?" le susurró. "Es bastante... perturbador."

"Tenemos que moverla," le respondió Suga, levantandos. "Entrara en descomposición y nos enfermará a todos." No mencionó el hecho de que ninguno de ellos mantendrían su sanidad intacta si simplemente dejaan su cuerpo mutilado ahí en la entrada.

"¿Qué hacemos?" la voz de Tanaka se oía forzada, y Suga admiró su valentía. Puso una gentíl mano sobe su hombro y se arrodilló junto a él, tomando un momento para observar el conflicto en su expresión.

"¿Me pueden pasar una sábana?" preguntó Suga, y Kageyama inmediataente entró n acción, pasándole a Asahi una de las más delgdas que tenían. Noya se acercó para darsela a Suga, quien le sonrió con tristeza al desdoblarla. Tan pronto como cubrieron el cuerpo, todos soltaron el aliento que habían estado guardando.

"Bien, Asahi, lleva a los demás hacia adentro. Una vez que estén allí, dejen sus cosas y tomen algo para defenderse, entonces asegurren todo el gimnasio, chequen que nadie se haya escondido mientras no estábamos," ordenó Daichi, dando una palmada al hombro de Tanaka para que se levantara. "Ve con ellos."

"P-pero, el c-cuerpo-"

"Suga y yo nos lo llevaremos," le aseguró el capitán. "Solo asegurate de no ya nadie ahí dentro. Busca cada rincón del edificio."

"Pero... los de primero--"

"--No son unos niños," finalizó Daichi, y aún así su corazón se encongió ante la mentira. Eran niños, todos y cada uno de ellos aún eran niños que solo esperaban a experimentar cosas que le robarían su sanidad entera a dultos mayores, pero estában aquí y eran fuertes y lo iban a lograr.

"Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado," murmuró Suga, y entonces suspiró y limpió sus ojos. "No sé cuanto tiempo máspuedo aoportar viéndolos sufrir así."

"Suga..." Nuevamente, la naturaleza extrañamente maternal de su vice-capitán le llegó como un golpe al estómago, y Daihi se encontró tomando una de las manos de Suga entre la suya. El gesto no fue rechazado. Era cálido y reconfortante, y simplemente demaciado humano.

"Lo siento, Dai. Estoy siendo dramático, ¿verdad?" se rió Suga, sonriendole al adolescente pelinegro con sus ojos irritados.

"Estás siendo humano,," le repsondió Daichi, apretando su mano ua ves más antes de soltarla. "En este mundo, es más de lo que podíamos desear."

Sugawara se rió, y asintió.

"Claro. Terminémos con esto. ¿Dónde la vamos a poner?"

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Una vez que el gimnasio fue revisado y seguado, los chicos inmediatamente tomaron opa lipia y una toalla y corrieron hacia las regaderas. El agua estába helada debido a la falta de electricidad, pero era agua a fin de cuentas y a este punto, cualquier cosa que pudiera quitarles la mugre de 4 días cubriendo sus cuerpos servía. La barra de jabón fue pasada de casilla en casilla, y paa cuando llegó a la útima, estába reducída a casi nada.

Después de ducharse, todos se pusieron a ordenar sus cosas en el lugar correcto y limpiar un poco. Su ropa necesitaba ser lavada, los escombros del techo que se vino abajo debían ser barridos a una esquina del gimnasio, y lo mejor de todo, debían preparar la cena.

Asahi se ofeció esta vez y uso los vegetales que les quedaban (esperando que no se hayan estropeado en sus tres días y medio de ausencia) para prepararles una cálida sopa que qué les cayó en el estómago como una mano reconfortante en una cara llorosa.

A pesar de estar exhasutos después de su largo para de días y tantas (En su mayoría desagradables) aventuras, el hecho de que el techo había colapsado permanecía, y no podían permanecer epxuestos así a los elementos (Especialmente al no saber que esperar con la radiación de la bomba).

Daichi intentó encontrar a su confiable locutor en la radio, pero después de 15 minutos se rindió, y se preguntó si el chico habría muerto.

En cualquier caso, no fue difícil encontrar la lona que colocaban en el camino de la escuela al gimnasio cuando nevaba fuertemente, y las banderas de cada equipo deportivo enla escuela fueron utiliados también.

La obra fue realizada bajo la poca luz del cielo carmesí, con los miembros más ágiles del equipo subiendo al techo y marillando en lugar la lona lo mejor que pudieron para cubrir el agujero. Después usaron las banderas de tela para reforzar las orillas de la lona y el resto fueron dobladas y clavadas en lugar también, para evitar filtraciones.

Y cuado terminaron, el equipo del techo junto sus cosas y se preparaba para bajar cuando Hinata los detuvo y mostró una de las banderas con una gran sonrisa. Su sugerencia fue debatida por unos momentos, y luego aceptada. Nishinoya dirigió la operación y el sonido de clavos siendo martillados al techo suró por solo unos instantes más.

Los chicos que miraban la obra desde abajo no hacían más que eso, y aal final sintieron un peso dejar su pecho cuando la bandera final fue colocada.

El equipo de arriba bajó para unirse a los demás y juntos miraron todo su esfuerzo. El techo reparado pintaría un blanco gigantesco en su ubicación, marcandola como habitada, y la bandera negra ondeandose con la leve brisa de otoño, justo al lado del agujero, no cambiaría nada en términos de visibilidad.

En cuestiones de moral, sin embargo, trabajaba maravillas. Y cuando, esa noche, varios de los chicos se levantaron con un sudor frío, aterririzados por sus recientes experiencias, buscaron algún contacto humano y volvieron adormir, sabiendo que estarían bien. Sus compañeros seguían vivos y sanos, y aunque el mundo se haía ido al diablo, aún tenían todo lo necesario allí. Y cuando el viento movió la lona ruidosamente, no les importó, porque la palabras que una vez habían sido un emblema de su amistad y su fuerza seguían ahí afuera, para que ellos, y el resto del mundo, las vieran.

"¡Vuela, Karasuno!"

**Author's Note:**

> Notas médicas: lo que Suga pone en la nariz de Hinata es una sonda nasogástrica (nariz a estómago). En realidad es bastante fácil de insertar, por lo que podría hacerlo si supiera la teoría. Aunque los tubos NG deben usarse para administrar alimentos preparados solamente, Suga obviamente no administra un hospital, así que imagino que inyectaron sopa fría de pollo con fideos y jugo diluido o puré de alimentos diluidos en el tubo. No es el uso previsto, pero ... ¡tienes que hacerlo! En cuanto a las vías intravenosas, también son fáciles de instalar una vez que tienes el catéter en la vena, y los tipos de soluciones para infundir son bastante fáciles de entender, pero la punción venosa (el proceso de perforar la vena para insertar el catéter) es suuuuper difícil, especialmente si la persona tiene venas difíciles. Así que no es de extrañar que Hinata tuviera moretones en los brazos por inserciones intravenosas fallidas. Pobre bebé.
> 
> Así que el verso es algo ... vagamente definido. Es algo moderno cuando Japón tiene un enemigo no especificado con el que están en guerra y el enemigo bombardeó ciudades y pueblos del mapa para desmoralizar a la gente. Pero en cambio, lo que logran es un pánico masivo y un desorden total. La población total de Japón es de 127 millones de personas, y me imagino que con todas las muertes en la semana posterior a los Cuarenta fuegos artificiales, tal vez un poco menos de la mitad de la población murió o se mudó fuera del país.
> 
> La ofensiva no era nuclear todavía, ¡pero está llegando!
> 
> ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado! Estoy deseando escuchar sus pensamientos sobre esta UA. ¡Me gusta hasta el momento! Y definitivamente quiero escribir más. Por favor, siéntase libre de dejar un comentario!


End file.
